Promise
by hiyeon
Summary: What if Kourin never died?~What if she wasn't really Nuriko's sister? Then where did she come from? Nuriko and Kourin are abused by their father... ~Korin is sent away.. Will they ever find one another again~?
1. Chapter 1~ Nuriko and Kourin~*

Hey~*^^* this is my first attempt of a fanfic… so go easy on me~!^^;;  
  
I just thought of this little story cause I think nuriko is jus toOoo~ phinE~ so I had to write about him^^~ sorry my writing is bad.. but… its 2:45 am rite now and I didn't start on my hw!!!!! ^^; I knowwwwwww that nurikos real name is ryuuen but I think nurikos name is hot so ~ *^^*  
  
and NURI is jus Tooo~O kuteyz~~~~~~!  
  
Enjoy! And pLZzzzzzzzzzz review~!! *^^*  
  
~*hiyeon*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~Promise~  
  
The pale moon hung protectively over the dark silhouettes in the distance. The night was cold as the frost began to settle in frozen dewdrops.  
  
"Nuri! It's too colddd!" a small, whining voice cried.  
  
"Kourin! Be quiet! Do you want them to find us?" the bigger of the two whispered. Not waiting for an answer, Nuriko grabbed the small girl's hand and led her to the darkness of the eerie forest.  
  
"Aniki… I'm scared…" Kourin whispered clutching the older boy's arm. Her long, violet locks fell into her face, straying from her braid.  
  
"Shh… nothing to be afraid of. We know this forest by heart!" the older boy, about thirteen years of age, winked down at the frightened girl. "Besides… Where's my fearless little sis?" At the teasing comment, Kourin sniffed and confidently walked forward.  
  
It was finally the day. The day that Kourin and Nuriko were going to run far, far away from the abusing father they had been left with. Relief surged through Kourin as she thought about what they could do with their now free lives.  
  
"Nuri, do you know what this means?!" she cried excitedly, momentarily forgetting her oncoming fear. "We're finally free!" with a giggle she let her arms loose and twirled in the midnight air.  
  
"Ok, ok… Kourin, we can't fool around until we get out of here. Once father finds out we're both gone, he'll come after us," Nuriko shuddered at the thought. I swear… if he even flicks her one more time I'll kill him, he thought angrily, remembering his sister's whimpers and bruises.  
  
"Nuri…" Kourin whispered, setting her large, violet eyes on his. Eyes that looked far older than her ten years of age.  
  
"I told you. He won't hurt you again," Nuriko gave Kourin a reassuring pinch on the cheek and the two set off into the night.  
  
When morning came, Nuriko watched the sun rise while he unconsciously stroked Kourin's pale cheek. They had finally made it out to the brink of the forest and would soon be free in another day of travels. He looked down at the huddled form that was sleeping peacefully on his lap. Violet locks, much like the smaller girl's, fell into his young face as he smiled. They could finally be together, brother and sister.  
  
"Nuri, why are you looking at me like that?" Kourin groaned shielding her eyes from the brightening sun.  
  
"I'm just so happy," was his soft reply. Kourin grinned from ear to ear, in her kittenish way and kissed him merrily on the cheek.  
  
"Me too! I'm happy when you're happy, Aniki!"  
  
Nuriko returned the grin and stretched watching the little girl intently. When he opened his mouth to respond, a distant sound interrupted him. What the…  
  
"Kourin… come quickly!" he grabbed her hand and they were sent running far from the callings of an angry man.  
  
"Nuriko!!!!!! Kourin!!!!!!" the rants grew closer as Nuriko's heart beat rapidly. The horse's claps of its heels came from the common path behind them.  
  
"I'm going to beat the shit out of you two! Stop right now!" the voice of their angry father sent panicked chills down each of their spines.  
  
Kourin breathed heavily from running on her short legs. Tears ran freely from her eyes as she desperately clutched her older brother's hand. The fear of being chased made her panic and before she knew it, she had landed flat on her face.  
  
"Kourin! Get up!" her Aniki's hands desperately tried to pull her up but she stumbled once more. Her foot twisted painfully and she cried out Nuriko's name. Not noticing the vehemence of the man behind her, she hurriedly tried to get up. Nuriko stood in front of her, blocking her from their father.  
  
He had finally caught up to them.  
  
"Stay away!" Nuriko screamed. Before he could get out another word, he was sprawled on the floor, blood flowing from his nose.  
  
"You, boy, are going to get it later tonight. I'm sick and tired of you! Worthless piece of shit!" he kicked the smaller boy once more before he cried out in pain.  
  
Kourin's small teeth were around the bigger man's leg and she hung limply onto it, trying to stop it from inflicting any more pain to her Aniki.  
  
"Kourin!!! You little whore! Get the hell off!" he shook her free before he used his leg to kick her side. She cried out in pain, tears glistening trails down her cheeks.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Nuriko threw himself at the man, punching and hitting and biting, doing whatever he could to make this man stop hurting his little sister. He was too weak. He inwardly wished that he could be strong, that somehow he could protect Kourin. And when he felt something… just a hint of power… he was flying into the air.  
  
And…  
  
Was hit… over and over and over…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was red. Blinding red. A cry of a bird flew into the air, its golden feathers brushing against Nuriko's face. He sighed and looked up to the sky. Stars winked down at him. Seven constellations circled his brain and in the middle of it, his beautiful… Kourin…  
  
"Nuri!" a hushed whisper cried.  
  
"Kourin?" Nuriko gasped and groaned holding his head. His body ached terribly, every bone in his body aching. A small form was huddled against him, arms around his waist.  
  
"I tried to keep you warm, Aniki! But you were shivering and groaning! I'm so scared!" Kourin whimpered as she hugged him tighter, his body aching at the touch but he didn't say a word.  
  
"It's all right… don't cry Kourin…" he whispered reassuringly stroking her hair.  
  
Nuriko realized that they were in the shack. The rough straw beneath him poked into his skin and he moved Kourin aside.  
  
"Kourin… did he lock it again?" she nodded vigorously as she said, "After you were asleep, he threw us in here and then told us he'd be back later… he said he was…" she whimpered, "he said he was going to send me away, Aniki."  
  
Nuriko's body became rigid with anger. No way was that bastard going to send his sweet little sister away. He eyed Kourin, taking notice of her bruised eye and cheek, and the swelling of her ankle.  
  
The two wept in each other's arms, praying to the gods that somebody would have mercy on them. Each fell into a short slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up! You lazy, good-fer-nothin'…" the father's voice trailed off as he saw the two. "You little whores! Get up!!"  
  
The siblings blinked and cringed at the man yelling at them. They were used to the curses and beats by now, but somehow the way their father was looking at them was disturbing.  
  
"You two… wanna know something?" the sadistic grin darkened his features. "You two aren't even real sister and brother."  
  
Kourin and Nuriko looked at each other confusedly. This was a different approach their father was taking.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nuriko asked raggedly. His heart was clutched in his throat and he just pulled Kourin closer.  
  
"You see, I found you a longgg time ago. Little Kourin… you were left in front of my door! Bastard child… no one wanted you… I should have left you to rot." The father sneered.  
  
Kourin could hardly believe what this man had said. She wasn't Nuri's little sister? She wasn't her Aniki's fearless sister? Kourin looked towards Nuriko, looking at him wide eyed.  
  
"Kourin! You lil whore… I'm sending you away! Right now…" the man grinned happily. He would finally tear these two apart.  
  
Kourin clutched Nuriko's hand in hers and wept on his shoulder. No more Aniki?  
  
Her sobs filled the little barn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun fell over the horizon warily as two children embraced one another.  
  
"Nuri… promise you'll find me." Kourin whispered looking up at her one and only brother.  
  
"I promise… one day… both of us will be free and we'll be so happy." Nuriko hugged her tightly as tears flowed glistening trails down his cheeks. "You'll always be my little sis; my beautiful Kourin…"  
  
"Aniki... I don't want to leave you," Kourin whispered against his shoulder.  
  
Nuriko closed his eyes, wanting time to freeze. He slowly nodded his head.  
  
"I promise I'll find you, my fearless little Kourin…" tears choked in his throat as a quiet sob escaped.  
  
"Don't cry, Nuri," the little girl brushed her lips against his tears and took her hand in his. She placed beads of a deep, sea blue into his hand and closed his fist.  
  
"Keep this, and remember me. Kay Nuri?"  
  
"I'll keep this forever, right here," Nuriko patted his chest where his heart lay. He reached into his pocket, and showed her an identical necklace, with the same clear beads, but these were amethyst stones. Placing it into her adoring hands, he said, "Now you have something to remember me by."  
  
Kourin grinned and kissed his cheek as crystalline tears fell onto her lips.  
  
Nuriko's heart ached as he hugged his little sister for the last time.  
  
The two parted with silent tears and a final farewell. Kourin watched Nuriko from the back of the wagon, until her Aniki was nothing more than a little dot in the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
aww… ::sniff::~ sorry bout the curses and stufF~ *^^*  
  
jus thought that was necessary~~ well review it plz!! And I dunno wut im gonna do with this so pLZzz suggest~ and encourage!~! hehe bbaii~!*^^* 


	2. Chapter 2~ Finding One Another...*

Chapter 2~! WoOO~ take notice that I DID revise the other chapter… I was lying in bed and iw as leik Omg~!! *light bulb~!* eheh~ so I made MINOR changes~! KOURIN is the one whos not related to Nuriko~! ^^;  
  
I really wish for more reviews~! hehe~ they really encourage me*^^*  
  
If not… then… hmpH*~ no more hottie nuri for you~!! --;  
  
Well~! On with it~! and if you have any suggestions~~~ tell me~!*^^*  
  
Enjoy~!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Promise~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Dammit!" a violet-headed girl screeched as her long hair fell to the floor for the seventh time that day, tangled with the various hair ornaments. Her fiery crystal eyes stared menacingly back at her reflection.  
  
"Stupid girl." She spat and went to comb her hair once more. "Gods, I wish I can just cut this whole lot off!"  
  
"Lady Kourin, might I add that his highness prefers women with long hair." A deep voice stated ominously.  
  
The fourteen-year-old girl whirled to glare at the tall man before her. Her withering gaze had no effect and with a little more staring, she turned around facing the mirror once more.  
  
"Drakan, you shouldn't come into a lady's chamber without her notice. I could have been indecent!" her eyes flashed with resentment toward the man behind her.  
  
"Would that really be so bad, little Kourin?" the man smirked at her, his gaze traveling over her body.  
  
Although she was only fourteen, Kourin had filled out rather nicely and she knew what these kinds of men were like. Blushing furiously, Kourin sniffed and said, "Leave now please,"  
  
"As you wish, my lady," the Drakan gave one last lingering look at the little beauty before he quietly left.  
  
"What a disgusting man!" she screeched, balling her hands into fists. She inwardly shivered, thinking that he was very much like her old "father".  
  
Kourin shuddered but soon her thoughts were filled with nothing but her wonderful Aniki.  
  
"Nuriko…" she whispered the name with a dreamy sigh. "When are you going to rescue me?" a silent tear fell to her lips.  
  
It had been four years since she had left behind the only thing that had ever mattered to her. Her fingers gingerly traced the amethyst beads that lay around her neck. She had never taken them off, not even bathing and was often teased by the other ladies of the Inner Seraglio. That was where she was sent off to; to be trained properly and possibly be a candidate for the emperor. At the thought she gave a slight scoff.  
  
"Me? Marry the emperor of Konan? Gods save me," shaking her head, Kourin went to work on her tangled hair once more.  
  
"Kourin! Where are we going?" her partner-in-crime whispered trying to catch up to the other girl.  
  
"Miaka, hush. This is our day off! We are gonna go out and have some fun!" Kourin grinned at her best friend, stopping shortly to let her catch up.  
  
"Right! But…" Miaka hesitated looking around her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well…" Kourin moved closer to hear the other girl's response. A hushed silence filled the air.  
  
"We missed out on breakfast!!!!!!" Miaka started wailing as Kourin desperately tried to cover the girl's mouth.  
  
"Oh my Gods, MIAKA!" Kourin yelled looking up at the sky in frustration. As she tried to hush the auburn haired girl, men started yelling.  
  
"You there! You're not allowed to go out!" the Konan soldiers bellowed, running towards the two girls.  
  
"Now you've done it," Kourin glared at her best friend and grabbed her hand running as fast as they can.  
  
"Remind me why I don't just kill you right here and now." Kourin whispered harshly, closing her eyes.  
  
"Because I'm your best friend and you love me to death?" Miaka whispered back. Kourin just groaned.  
  
"Come on, I think we lost them," the two beauties tiptoed quietly out from behind the green bush. The palace walls hovered above them.  
  
"We have to climb the walls," Kourin said looking at the height. "I'll give you a push half way and you can grab the top ok?" Miaka just nodded and gulped.  
  
After several failed attempts, the clumsy sidekick had finally reached the top and was falling over to the other side.  
  
"Kourin!!!" her voice screeched. Kourin cringed scratching her ears. "My butt!!!!!!"  
  
Shaking her head, Kourin grabbed the loose end of the wall and pulled herself up with a grace and strength that surprised even her. She clutched the middle stone until her knuckles grew white.  
  
"Almost there," clenching her teeth, she pulled herself up to the top.  
  
"I made it!" she gave a triumphant "hmph" and just as she was about to gracefully land near her friend, her foot slipped, and her dress got caught on the edge of the fence. Tearing right through the silk fabrics, the sharp edge dug into her delicate skin and she fell to the floor with a cry.  
  
"Kourin!" Miaka huddled next to her friend.  
  
A little more than dizzy, the violet haired girl tried to lift herself. Ouch. The unfamiliar scent of blood filled her nostrils as she looked at her leg and groaned.  
  
"I'm becoming too much like you Miaka."  
  
The two girls were making their way through the town, Kourin's accidental incident forgotten as they beamed at the fabrics and food.  
  
"Look at this!" Kourin cried, looking at the familiar beads.  
  
"OoO! Aren't those the one that you always wear?" Miaka asked, munching on a sweet bun.  
  
"Yes! How…" a wandering thought flitted through her heart. Nuri…? He wouldn't… as she pondered through the possibility; a rough hand pushed her aside.  
  
"Listen, old man, these beads aren't yours. So I'm just gonna be taking them back." A handsome, blue-haired, young man snatched the beads from the table and wandered through the crowd. The merchant stuttered, all the while turning various shades of purple. Kourin walked a little way from him, Miaka behind her.  
  
"Did you see that boy???????? Oh Gods!! He was soooooooooooooo cute!" Miaka drooled a little more, her eyes twinkling stars.  
  
Kourin's frown deepened.  
  
"Come on, we have to go explore some more and try to find that boy before the sun goes down!" Miaka grabbed her friend's hand, running down the street.  
  
"Did you get it?" an unworldly, beautiful boy asked, his fiery violet eyes wide and anxious.  
  
"Yeah, yeah… good thing too. Two bEaUUtifuLl ladies were practically drooling over it. Although that one purple haired girl looked…"  
  
Nuriko didn't listen to the ramblings of his good friend Tamahome. Relief surged through him as he clutched the clear, blue beads. Kourin… I almost lost the last link to you…  
  
"…and then I was going to mug this old lady and-"  
  
"Tamahome!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"BE QUIET!" the two men started yelling remarks to the other until Nuriko suddenly stopped altogether.  
  
"Kourin…?" he whispered in awe. A girl, no more than fourteen years, walked among the streets with grace and beauty. Her hair was tied in one long braid, its violet silk glittering from the sun.  
  
"It can't be…"  
  
"Oh, that's the girl who was looking at the necklace," Tamahome put in, not aware of his friend's change of state.  
  
Nuriko stared in shock. For the last three years, he had been looking for her. The one and only light that shimmered in his dark heart. And here she was, walking and unaware of his silent eyes watching her. After the death of his father, Nuriko had walked out of the door, leaving everything behind but his precious beads. Traveling with Tamahome, a money digger and good friend, he searched everywhere for his beautiful little sister.  
  
"Kour-" he was cut off as a look of utter fear crossed his features. A wild horse was trampling through the streets, and Kourin stood there in shock.  
  
"KOURIN!!!!!"  
  
Shortly after the incident with the blue haired boy, Kourin was ruthlessly dragged by the vicious bubble of Miaka. As she slowed to a walk, not paying any attention to what her friend was saying, she felt eyes on her. She felt a soft breeze play with her hair and she closed her eyes as it caressed her face, her lips…  
  
In the middle of the street, she felt eyes travel over her face and body, taking her all in. As she opened her eyes to turn to the one who stared so intently, she stilled in horror as a dark beast came rushing towards her. Closer it came… closer…  
  
Kourin closed her eyes, the screams of the people around her oblivious to her ears. She awaited that moment where blood would stain the street as it pooled around her. Aniki… why won't you save me…  
  
Something incredibly warm pushed her to the side, its form moving beneath her to break her fall. She heard a "oomph" and a slightly familiar groan. She gasped slightly at the pain, and she bit her lip from crying out. Kourin's body ached and the cut on her leg had reopened, blood forming a pool. She stayed silent, being held by strong arms…  
  
I don't want to open my eyes.  
  
She waited and waited, leaning against the firm chest beneath her. Kourin rested her cheek against it, and sighed. Listening to the beat of the person's heart, she slowly opened her eyes and rosy violet ones met hers. With a gasp and a cry of joy she felt crystalline tears make swooning trails down her cheek.  
  
"Aniki…!" her heart swelled and tears fell onto the handsome boy's face.  
  
"My beautiful, little Kourin…" Nuriko whispered bringing a hand up to stroke the girl's milky cheek.  
  
Kourin could hardly contain herself. Unaware of the steadily growing crowd, she hugged the young man beneath her with all her might. Sobbing tears of joy she kissed his cheek, his forehead, his nose, his whole face. Nuriko just relished the moment.  
  
When Kourin was about to say more, she gasped her eyes wide with pain. They rolled into the back of her head as she cried out, her scream echoing among the streets. Radiating a blinding red light, her limp body was lifted into the air.  
  
"Kourin!!!!" Nuriko cried. He wasn't going to lose her once more, whatever this thing was. He stood up and reached into the air, his clothes billowing as a blood, red symbol radiated from his chest. Grabbing onto her small form, Nuriko's strength pumped through his veins and he pulled her down to him. The red light slowly receded as she fell softly into his arms.  
  
Nuriko stood in the middle of the street, tears falling to his lips as he stood clutching at a limp body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
awwww….~~ I know parts were cheesy and *melodramatic* but it's jus toOo~ kute… ::sigh::~ anwyayz *shes not dead* !!!!!!! so dun kill me^^;;  
  
funny eh? Miaka's in this story~! But shes jus a regular konan citizen^^  
  
tama boy~~ ^^;  
  
anwyaz ~ I hope u liked it~!!! plz review!!! Or it could be the last chapter!!!!!! ::snifffffffffffffffffffffffff::::::::::::::::* and itll be all ur faulT~! ^^:;;  
  
well anwyayz  
  
review~! Bbaiiiii~*^^* 


End file.
